


Alphas On Board

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Wow they're dating and both Alpha's.





	Alphas On Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsechaos/gifts).



> Another voting gift!!!!!

Every single Paladin of Voltron were Alphas. All of them. And Lance found Keith attractive, which is why he bothered him. It was a terrible thing to pick on those you wish to love, and Lance is ashamed that he started so many fights.

 

However things eventually did sweeten between the two. 

 

Lance remembers the first time he was allowed to fuck Keith. It had been months of heavy petting, and Keith put Lance’s palms on his ass. He moaned into his ear in the softest tone possible. He told Lance to fuck him then. 

 

The process was different compared to the usual Alpha/Omega pairing. Neither man would produce the slick naturally. They both knew. Lance had to be prepared for the eventuality that one of them would bottom, that they may even knot each other one day. 

 

That night ended with Lance cumming directed into Keith’s ass, but not knotting him. They never knotted each other. They would come in each other’s ass, mouth, or skin… their knots swelling large on their dicks. Tense hands cupped around the swell. 

 

Until tonight. Lance had prepared his ass before he came to Keith’s room. 

 

“Hey Lance.” Keith smiled.

 

Lance felt the lube bottle in his pocket. His ass had been cleaned and stretched… all that was left was to get Keith to knot him. “ _ Baby _ .”

 

Keith raised a eyebrow. “I know that look. What do you want?” 

 

“Fuck me.” Lance said, crawling on top of Keith on the bed. 

 

Keith’s look of semi-distrust faded into something softer. “You’re sure?” 

 

Lance kissed Keith on each cheek before planting a soft one on his lips, “I love you.”

 

“You’re being extra sweet today.” Keith said with a chuckle. “But I know better than that.” In that moment Keith flipped Lance underneath him. 

 

Lance huffed, but stopped himself from trying to flip the hold again. He wanted Keith to take him, to fill him in a way that he never has before. “I want you to knot me.”

 

Keith stilled before he found his tone rising, “We can’t just-”

 

“I prepared!” Lance yelled over Keith’s voice. “I prepared myself already.”

 

Keith watched as his Alpha lover blushed all the way to his ears. His next action was to roughly yank down Lance’s pants and underwear until he laid dick out. Keith carefully touched the edge of his ass cheeks that were glistening in a slick sheen. 

 

“This lube is supposed to act similar to an Omega's slick. Easier for you to-” Lance broke off into a moan as three of Keith’s fingers easily slid in, curling once past the rim. 

 

“It’s also… making you smell really sweet.” Keith said with hunger in his voice.

 

“It has Omega pheromones in the lube… I had it specially made.” Lance huffed, his hand grasping at the bottle in his pocket to give to Keith.

 

“Specially made.  _ Fuck _ .” Keith growled, taking his hand out to grasp at his dick. “My knot is  _ already swelling _ .” 

 

“Then you better start fucking me before you pop for the night.” Lance laughed, wiggling closer to Keith. 

 

Keith didn’t wait long to push the tip of his dick into Lance, snapping his hips in the tight heat. He pushed it until the rim was pressed to his knot. 

 

Lance pulled a horny, scowling Keith down so they could kiss. Keith continued to buck shallowly into Lance, and Lance knew he’d pop before he was inside of him at this rate. “Keith.” Another tongue filled kiss. “Knot me.  _ Please _ .” 

 

Keith growled in response before doing the harshest, deepest thrust into Lance. Lance thought he saw stars as Keith quickly expanded inside of him, locking the two in place as Keith came a ridiculous amount. 

 

It was awkward for the Alpha’s to find a position they found entirely comfortable since they locked together facing each other. Soon they stopped pulling at each other and settled until the knot could deflate.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes, memorizing each detail of the other. They were in love, and nothing could change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
